SUPERVIVIENTE
by R113ALFADENIS
Summary: TODO SIEMPRE QUEDARA LO ULTIMO SIEMPRE VIVIRA


**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAIGO EL TERCER PROYECTO DE MIS HISTORIAS, EL CICLO DE UNA NUEVA BALA ESTA SIENDO CAMBIADO Y DIARIO DEL SOLDADO APENAS ESTA VIENDO LA LUZ ASI QUE ES HORA DE INICIAR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA **

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS**

SUPERVIVIENTE

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Tree Twon, Flippy se encuentra caminado por la calle, escuchando música por su celular, despreocupado de la vida, su novia Flaky estaba fuera de la ciudad debido a que sus padres estaban de viaje y se la quisieron llevar, sus amigos Giggles, Cuddles, Handy, petunia, estaban fuera de la ciudad también.

Al parecer las 2 parejas se fueron de excursión al bosque durante las vacaciones de diciembre así que estarían ahí durante un mes, el no pudo salir ni viajar del pueblo ya que como unidad del mando sus ordenes estrictas son "no salir de la ciudad bajo ningún motivo" lo cual era cansado para el, continuaba caminando por aquellas calles llenas de luces navideñas, se paseo por el parque de diversiones que cada año se instalaba para dar una mejor vista a la ciudad

Se sentó en una banca junto a una dispensadora de refrescos de donde saco uno y mientras contemplaba su ciudad y daba sorbos a tu bebida, un piquete en el cuello le hizo sentir un sueño terrible saco aquel objeto lo miro y maldiciendo callo dormido, luego de unos minutos el chico abre los ojos y se encuentra en un espacio oscuro, no puede ver nada cuando unas luces muy pequeñas se encienden…la idea lo aterra, su mente rápidamente lo hace recordar el lugar donde se encuentra…una capsula de lanzamiento aéreo de la MNU, trata de buscar algún dispositivo de comunicación pero le es inútil.

Segundos después una voz proveniente de la capsula le hace entrar en razón, incluso la reconoce, era su jefe de división, el coronel de batallón cup, quien era un ejemplo a seguir, una especie de padre, además de su suegro.

-Unidad 113 durante los años que sirvió al mando desempeño un servicio ejemplar y de grandes condecoraciones, ha servido a la organización así como a su patria, ahora ha llegado el momento de darle una despedida del mando, será dado de baja con todos los honores así como la condecoración de capitán de división, lo único que tendrá que hacer es un pequeño viaje de reconocimiento a la antigua base de operaciones en el planeta Eridanus donde usted tuvo la misión denominada perro-lobo-.

El solo tuvo que escuchar el nombre de la misión para empezar a sudar frio, esa fue una de las misiones mas difíciles, no solo fue su primera misión como unidad novata hace 10 años si no también fue donde la tragedia de su pelotón asesinado y el nacimiento de su apodo conocido como el lobo de la MNU.

-Ahora bien, como usted tiene que ser un civil de ahora en adelante, tiene que pasar un tiempo con ciudadanos, por lo tanto, será enviado al pequeño planeta con un grupo de civiles los cuales, fueron recogidos de la base de datos de la escuela, estos son los ciudadanos, Flaky y Splendot Scarlet, Splendid Kento, Lammy Yandire, Cuddles Bunnier, Giggles Bearer, Petunia Lepeu y Handy obrier, este ultimo debido a sus lesiones en las manos será cambiadas por prótesis de ultima generación para que no cause problemas, además también recibirás apoyo de parte de tu unidad de operación especial los cuales son Sneaky Reptilion y Mouse ka-bom , el tiempo de la misión es indefinido por lo tanto tu estadía será proporcional al la cantidad de muertes que produzcas-el chico se quedo frio ante las palabras de su comandante

-¿muertes señor?-interroga el chico

-así es soldado, se han dado registros que fuerzas rebeldes han estado experimentando con morfos para crear nuevas especies mas dóciles y controlables para los insurgentes, por lo tanto su deber es encontrar los centros de experimentos y eliminar sus progresos, si es posible traer algunos que sean de vital importancia como bases de datos y envíalos a la MNU-

-si señor, pero ¿por que mandar a los civiles?-

-el centro de mentalidad estableció que en misiones de tiempos largos que no involucren guerras, las tropas deben estar en contacto con los civiles para no perder su humanidad, tu caso al igual que otros es diferente ya que durante tu fuiste reclutado a una corta edad por lo tanto no tuviste la oportunidad de relacionarte con civiles ya que pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo en estado militar, y por ende se ha declarado que tu ultima misión la pases con civiles, en especial amigos, y conocidos, de la misma manera en la que usted formo sus servicios serán devueltos, cabo Sneaky y el raso ka-bom tienen la información que usted busca… bueno Flippy bienvenido a la misión "superviviente"-

-de acuerdo señor, pero Splendid y Lammy no son amigos míos, ni siquiera compañeros-el soldado trato de explicar pero era inútil, aquella transmisión había terminado las luces se iluminaron y se dejo ver a otras 2 capsulas que rápidamente fueron despedidas al planeta, el se recostó y espero a que la capsula lo llevara a su lugar de origen…su ultimo origen…

Mientras tanto en un pequeño puerto al norte de la ciudad de Tree Twon Flaky, su madre, sus hermanos y sus padres se encontraban en el muelle, todos disfrutaban de una deliciosa comida traída del mar, el padre de Flippy regresaba de la cabaña donde se hospedaban, la madre de Flaky le pregunto que hacia dentro a lo que el padre contesto

-tenia que dar una ultima misión a una unidad que lo necesitaba- Flaky sospechaba que se tratara de Flippy ya que en ocasiones anteriores el le había dicho que le darían una misión, además de que no le enviara mensajes durante la mañana como acostumbra

-Y quien era papa-dijo la pelirroja quien usan las capacidades de interrogación que su novio le enseño

-nadie importante de seguro hermanita, sigue comiendo-dijo Splendot quien se veía tanto o mas sospechoso que su padre ella desconfiada pero tímida continua con su almuerzo mientras observaba su celular, esperando un mensaje o llamada de aquel chico, cuando de la nada sintió un terrible sueño, volteo a su hermano y madre quienes también perdían el conocimiento, ella miro a su padre quien simplemente le dijo

-esto será para bien-ella no entendió lo que quiso decir, y cayo rendida sobre la mesa, mientras en el bosque las 2 parejas disfrutaban de sus vacaciones, Giggles y Petunia dialogaban entre ellas mientras que Handy y Cuddles buscaban madera y provisiones para la fogata.

-¿oye como se la están pasando Flaky y Flippy?-dijo Handy de manera inocente, Cuddles por otra parte solo sonrió y exclamo de manera picara

-pues no se, lo mas seguro es que no han salido ni de la cama esos dos-el chico de las manos vendadas mira de manera catatónica a Cuddles quien simplemente ríe estrepitosamente, entre sus carcajadas exclama

-por dios debiste ver tu cara-continua riendo-en serio creciste que esos dos estarían así…si ella parece una niña y el parece un eunuco-

El muchacho de cabellera amarilla se reincorpora levantando las provisiones que el había recogido y se dirige al campamento, llega y se encuentra a Giggles y Petunia desmayadas, tratando de despertarlas, voltean a todos lados encontrándose con unos hombres encapuchados y con masaras de gas disparando dardos tranquilizantes, ambos cayeron y quedando dormidos fueron llevados a un transporte, Cuddles aun adormilado, observa a su alrededor notando que la camioneta era militar y por lo tanto asumió que se trataban del mando.

Lammy y Splendid, por otra parte se encontraban en un baño publico, cuando unos movimientos dentro de aquella cabina sanitaria, intentaron salir pero sus intentos fueron en vano, Splendid sus su cuerpo para intentar salir, pero era inútil, no escuchaban nada excepto susurros que no distinguían.

-que sucede, soy demasiado joven para morir- dice Lammy mientras grita tratando de escapar de aquella celda plástica, unos segundos después un pequeño tubo se aproximo a ellos dejando salir un gas somnífero haciendo que la "pareja" se durmiera,

Flippy se quedo esperando hasta que las luces de preparación se encendieron, miro hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos, callo. La capsula lo movía con rapidez hacia la atmosfera, sus controles no estaban en buenas condiciones haciendo que no descendiera la velocidad y por lo tanto girando sin control el sabia perfectamente que si caía a esa velocidad su cuerpo no resistiría el impacto y moriría durante la caída…

Flaky se levanta, observa a su alrededor y contempla el lugar donde se encuentra, era una especie de isla, con edificios viejos, militares a su alrededor la miraban y se preguntaban entre ellos

-al fin despertó, ya era hora me estaba hartando tener que revisar si su cerebro no colapso-los muchachos se retiraron y una transmisión en una computadora cerca de la prellirroja, era su padre, el mensaje se abrió y ella escucho…

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA LA PRIMERA PARTE DE MI HISTORIA MAS PROLIFERA, YA TENIA PENSADO ALGO ASÍ PERO AUN NO PODIA JUNTAR TODAS ESAS IDEAS PERO A FIN DE CUENTAS AQUÍ ESTA LISTA PARA SER LEIDA, DEJEN COMENTARIOS ESPEREN MAS HISTORIAS, BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**


End file.
